Polycrystalline diamond compacts (“PDC”) have been used in industrial applications, including rock drilling applications and metal machining applications. Such compacts have demonstrated advantages over some other types of cutting elements, such as better wear resistance and impact resistance. The PDC can be formed by sintering individual diamond particles together under the high pressure and high temperature (“HPHT”) conditions referred to as the “diamond stable region,” which is typically above forty kilobars and between 1,200 degrees Celsius and 2,000 degrees Celsius, in the presence of a catalyst/solvent which promotes diamond-diamond bonding. Some examples of catalyst/solvents for sintered diamond compacts are cobalt, nickel, iron, and other Group VIII metals. PDCs usually have a diamond content greater than seventy percent by volume, with about eighty percent to about ninety-eight percent being typical. An unbacked PDC can be mechanically bonded to a tool (not shown), according to one example. Alternatively, the PDC is bonded to a substrate, thereby forming a PDC cutter, which is typically insertable within, or mounted to, a downhole tool (not shown), such as a drill bit or a reamer.
FIG. 1 shows a side view of a PDC cutter 100 having a polycrystalline diamond (“PCD”) cutting table 110, or compact, in accordance with the prior art. Although a PCD cutting table 110 is described in the exemplary embodiment, other types of cutting tables, including polycrystalline boron nitride (“PCBN”) compacts, are used in alternative types of cutters. Referring to FIG. 1, the PDC cutter 100 typically includes the PCD cutting table 110 and a substrate 150 that is coupled to the PCD cutting table 110. The PCD cutting table 110 is about one hundred thousandths of an inch (2.5 millimeters) thick; however, the thickness is variable depending upon the application in which the PCD cutting table 110 is to be used.
The substrate 150 includes a top surface 152, a bottom surface 154, and a substrate outer wall 156 that extends from the circumference of the top surface 152 to the circumference of the bottom surface 154. The PCD cutting table 110 includes a cutting surface 112, an opposing surface 114, a PCD cutting table outer wall 116, and a beveled edge 118. The PCD cutting table 110 includes a single beveled edge 118 that is formed at a forty-five degree angle according to FIG. 1. The beveled edge 118 extends from the circumference of the cutting surface 112 to the PCD cutting table outer wall 116. The PCD cutting table outer wall 116 is substantially perpendicular to the plane of the cutting surface 112 and extends from the outer circumference of the beveled edge 118 to the circumference of the opposing surface 114. The opposing surface 114 of the PCD cutting table 110 is coupled to the top surface 152 of the substrate 150. Typically, the PCD cutting table 110 is coupled to the substrate 150 using a high pressure and high temperature (“HPHT”) press. However, other methods known to people having ordinary skill in the art can be used to couple the PCD cutting table 110 to the substrate 150. In one embodiment, upon coupling the PCD cutting table 110 to the substrate 150, the cutting surface 112 of the PCD cutting table 110 is substantially parallel to the substrate's bottom surface 154. Additionally, the PDC cutter 100 has been illustrated as having a right circular cylindrical shape; however, the PDC cutter 100 is shaped into other geometric or non-geometric shapes in other exemplary embodiments. In certain exemplary embodiments, the opposing surface 114 and the top surface 152 are substantially planar; however, the opposing surface 114 and/or the top surface 152 is non-planar in other exemplary embodiments. Additionally, according to some exemplary embodiments, the beveled edge 118 is not formed and the PCD cutting table outer wall 116 extends from the outer circumference of the cutting surface 112 to the circumference of the opposing surface 114.
According to one example, the PDC cutter 100 is formed by independently forming the PCD cutting table 110 and the substrate 150, and thereafter bonding the PCD cutting table 110 to the substrate 150. Alternatively, according to some other examples, the substrate 150 is initially formed and the PCD cutting table 110 is subsequently formed on the top surface 152 of the substrate 150 by placing polycrystalline diamond powder onto the top surface 152 and subjecting the polycrystalline diamond powder and the substrate 150 to a high temperature and high pressure process. Alternatively, in some other examples, the substrate 150 and the PCD cutting table 110 are formed and bonded together at about the same time. Although a few methods of forming the PDC cutter 100 have been briefly mentioned, other methods known to people having ordinary skill in the art can be used and are contemplated as being included within exemplary embodiments of the present invention. Further, the beveled edge 118 may be formed during fabrication of the PCD cutting table 112; however, alternatively, the beveled edge 118 may be formed once the fabrication of the PCD cutting table 112 is completed or after the PCD cutting table 112 is formed and bonded to the substrate 150.
According to one example for forming the PDC cutter 100, the PCD cutting table 110 is formed and bonded to the substrate 150 by subjecting a layer of diamond powder and a mixture of tungsten carbide and cobalt powders to HPHT conditions. The cobalt is typically mixed with tungsten carbide and positioned where the substrate 150 is to be formed. The diamond powder is placed on top of the cobalt and tungsten carbide mixture and positioned where the PCD cutting table 110 is to be formed. The entire powder mixture is then subjected to HPHT conditions so that the cobalt melts and facilitates the cementing, or binding, of the tungsten carbide to form the substrate 150. The melted cobalt also diffuses, or infiltrates, into the diamond powder and acts as a catalyst for synthesizing diamond bonds and forming the PCD cutting table 110. Thus, the cobalt acts as both a binder for cementing the tungsten carbide and as a catalyst/solvent for sintering the diamond powder to form diamond-diamond bonds. The cobalt also facilitates in forming strong bonds between the PCD cutting table 110 and the cemented tungsten carbide substrate 150.
Cobalt has been a preferred constituent of the PDC manufacturing process. Traditional PDC manufacturing processes use cobalt as the binder material for forming the substrate 150 and also as the catalyst material for diamond synthesis because of the large body of knowledge related to using cobalt in these processes. The synergy between the large bodies of knowledge and the needs of the process have led to using cobalt as both the binder material and the catalyst material. However, as is known in the art, alternative metals, such as iron, nickel, chromium, manganese, and tantalum, and other suitable materials, can be used as a catalyst for diamond synthesis. When using these alternative materials as a catalyst for diamond synthesis to form the PCD cutting table 110, cobalt, or some other material such as nickel chrome or iron, is typically used as the binder material for cementing the tungsten carbide to form the substrate 150. Although some materials, such as tungsten carbide and cobalt, have been provided as examples, other materials known to people having ordinary skill in the art can be used to form the substrate 150, the PCD cutting table 110, and form bonds between the substrate 150 and the PCD cutting table 110.
FIG. 2 is a schematic microstructural view of the PCD cutting table 110 of FIG. 1 in accordance with the prior art. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the PCD cutting table 110 has diamond particles 210 bonded to other diamond particles 210, one or more interstitial spaces 212 formed between the diamond particles 210, and cobalt 214 deposited within the interstitial spaces 212. During the sintering process, the interstitial spaces 212, or voids, are formed between the carbon-carbon bonds and are located between the diamond particles 210. The diffusion of cobalt 214 into the diamond powder results in cobalt 214 being deposited within these interstitial spaces 212 that are formed within the PCD cutting table 110 during the sintering process.
Once the PCD cutting table 110 is formed and placed into operation, the PCD cutting table 110 is known to wear quickly when the temperature reaches a critical temperature. This critical temperature is about 750 degrees Celsius and is reached when the PCD cutting table 110 is cutting rock formations or other known materials. The high rate of wear is believed to be caused by the differences in the thermal expansion rate between the diamond particles 210 and the cobalt 214 and also by the chemical reaction, or graphitization, that occurs between cobalt 214 and the diamond particles 210. The coefficient of thermal expansion for the diamond particles 210 is about 1.0×10−6 millimeters−1×Kelvin−1 (“mm−1K−1”), while the coefficient of thermal expansion for the cobalt 214 is about 13.0×10−6 mm−1K−1. Thus, the cobalt 214 expands much faster than the diamond particles 210 at temperatures above this critical temperature, thereby making the bonds between the diamond particles 210 unstable. The PCD cutting table 110 becomes thermally degraded at temperatures above about 750 degrees Celsius and its cutting efficiency deteriorates significantly.
Efforts have been made to slow the wear of the PCD cutting table 110 occurring at these high temperatures. These efforts include performing conventional acid leaching processes of the PCD cutting table 110 which removes some of the cobalt 214, or catalyst material, from the interstitial spaces 212. Conventional leaching processes involve the presence of an acid solution (not shown) which reacts with the cobalt 214, or other binder/catalyst material, that is deposited within the interstitial spaces 212 of the PCD cutting table 110. The acid solutions that have been used consist of highly concentrated solutions of hydrofluoric acid (HF), nitric acid (HNO3), or sulfuric acid (H2SO4) and are subjected to different temperature and pressure conditions. According to one example of a conventional leaching process, the PDC cutter 100 is placed within such an acid solution such that at least a portion of the PCD cutting table 110 is submerged within the acid solution. The acid solution reacts with the cobalt 214, or other binder/catalyst material, along the outer surfaces of the PCD cutting table 110. The acid solution slowly moves inwardly within the interior of the PCD cutting table 110 and continues to react with the cobalt 214. During the reaction, one or more by-product materials 398 (FIG. 3) are formed. These by-product materials 398 (FIG. 3) are typically water soluble and dissolve within the solution, thereby facilitating their removal from the PCD cutting table 110 and leaving the interstitial spaces 212 empty. The leaching depth is typically about 0.1 millimeter or less. However, the leached depth can be more depending upon the PCD cutting table 110 requirements and/or the cost constraints. For example, the leaching depth can be between about 0.1 mm to 0.2 mm, or even deeper if desired. The removal of cobalt 214 alleviates the issues created due to the differences in the thermal expansion rate between the diamond particles 210 and the cobalt 214 and due to graphitization. Typically, the leaching depth extends from the cutting surface 112 to include the entire beveled edge 118 and at least a portion of the PCD cutting table outer wall 116, which also can be referred to as a cutting table side surface, as seen in FIG. 3.
FIG. 3 shows a cross-section view of a leached PDC cutter 300 having a PCD cutting table 310 that has been at least partially leached in accordance with the prior art. Referring to FIG. 3, the PDC cutter 300 includes the PCD cutting table 310 coupled to a substrate 350. The substrate 350 is similar to substrate 150 (FIG. 1) and is not described again for the sake of brevity. The substrate 350 includes a top surface 365, a bottom surface 364, and a substrate outer wall 366 extending from the perimeter of the top surface 365 to the perimeter of the bottom surface 364. The PCD cutting table 310 is similar to the PCD cutting table 110 (FIG. 1), but includes a leached layer 354 and an unleached layer 356. The leached layer 354 extends from the cutting surface 312, which is similar to the cutting surface 112 (FIG. 1), towards an opposing surface 314, which is similar to the opposing surface 114 (FIG. 1). Specifically, the leached layer 354 extends from the cutting surface 312, includes a beveled edge 318 entirely, and a portion of a PCD cutting table outer wall 376, which is similar to the PCD cutting table outer wall 116 (FIG. 1). The beveled edge 318 is similar to beveled edge 118 (FIG. 1) and is not described in detail again. In the leached layer 354, at least a portion of the cobalt 214 has been removed from within the interstitial spaces 212 (FIG. 2) using the leaching process mentioned above with one of the acids mentioned above. Thus, the leached layer 354 has been leached to a desired depth 353. However, as previously mentioned above, one or more by-product materials 398 are formed, of which very few may be deposited within some of the interstitial spaces 212 (FIG. 2) in the leached layer 354 during the leaching process. These by-product materials 398 are chemical by-products, or catalyst salts, of the dissolution reaction which are trapped within the open porosity of the interstitial spaces 212 (FIG. 2) during and/or after the dissolution process has been completed. The unleached layer 356 is similar to the PCD cutting table 150 (FIG. 1) and extends from the end of the leached layer 354 to the opposing surface 314. In the unleached layer 356, the cobalt 214 (FIG. 2) remains within the interstitial spaces 212 (FIG. 2) and has not been altered or removed. Although a boundary line 355 is formed between the leached layer 354 and the unleached layer 356 and is depicted as being substantially linear, the boundary line 355 can be non-linear in certain examples.
FIG. 4 is a schematic view of the PDC cutter 100 illustrating a bending moment 410 and a shear force 420 exerted thereon when engaged with a formation 450 in accordance with the prior art. Referring to FIG. 4, a portion of the PCD cutting table 110 that contacts the formation 450 and/or is adjacent to the portion that contacts the formation 450 is exposed to forces, such as the bending moment 410 and the shear force 420, which are caused by the interaction between the PCD cutting table 110 and the formation 450. The stresses generated within the PCD cutting table 110, as a result of the bending moment 410 and the shear force 420, may lead to the formation of cracks, especially when drilling with high weight on bit (“WOB”) and rate of penetration (“ROP”) in geological formations with high unconfined compressive strength (“UCS”). As seen in FIG. 4, the size of the arrows representing the bending moment 410 and the shear force 420 are depicted relatively large, when compared to those illustrated in FIG. 7, to illustrate the amount of bending moment 410 and shear force 420 that portion of the PCD cutting table 110 experiences.
The drawings illustrate only exemplary embodiments of the invention and are therefore not to be considered limiting of its scope, as the invention may admit to other equally effective embodiments.